nbasportsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Lamb
Jeremy Emmanuel Lamb (born May 30, 1992)[1] is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Oklahoma City Thunder of the NBA. As a freshman, he was the second-leading scorer on the 2011 national champion Connecticut Huskies team High school Jeremy Lamb attended Norcross High School in Norcross, Georgia, where he captained the basketball team and averaged 20 points and 6 rebounds per game, leading Norcross to the regional championship, the Elite 8 of the state playoffs and a final record of 27–3. He was recruited by UConn after drawing the attention of coach Jim Calhoun, who felt that Lamb reminded him of former UConn star Richard "Rip" Hamilton.[2] College During his freshman year at UConn, Lamb played in every game. He averaged 11.1 points per game, which was second on the team behind Kemba Walker.[3] He scored a career-high 24 points against Marquette on January 25, 2011.[4] In the 2011 Big East Tournament, Lamb averaged 14.2 points and helped the 9th-seede Huskies win the tournament and earn a #3 seed in the NCAA Tournament. In the 2011 NCAA Tournament, Lamb increased his scoring output to 16.2 points per game, and tied his career-high with 24 points against San Diego State in the Sweet 16 on March 24, 2011.[4] Preceding UConn's Final Four game against Kentucky, Lamb was 11-for-15 from three-point range in the NCAA Tournament, the highest all-time percentage by a player who has reached the Final Four.[5] In the national title game, he scored 12 points and grabbed 7 rebounds as the Huskies defeated Butler by a score of 53–41. Following the season, he was invited to the June 17 – June 24, 2011, 17-man tryouts for the 12-man FIBA Under-19 World Championship team by USA Basketball,[6] and was ultimately selected to be a part of the team. The 12 selected players competed as Team USA in the 2011 FIBA U19 World Championships in Latvia from June 30 to July 10, 2011.[7] Lamb was the only American player selected to the five-man All-Tournament Team. The 2012 basketball season was a bitter disappointment for both Lamb and UConn.[citation needed] Lamb and UConn in general despite their overall talent failed to meet expectations after suffering a losing record in Big East play during the regular season and bowing out in the first round of the NCAA Tournament after losing to Iowa State University. Following the 2012 season, Lamb declared for the NBA draft.[8] College statistics Personal Jeremy Lamb grew up in Norcross, Georgia. He is the son of Rolando and Angela Lamb and is the third of four siblings.[1] His father is a pastor, and a former college basketball player who famously scored a game-winning buzzer-beater for Virginia Commonwealth against Northeastern in the 1984 NCAA Tournament.[2] Northeastern were at the time coached by current UConn coach Jim Calhoun. Lamb's brother, Zach, is a 6–3 guard for Cal State Bakersfield. NBA The Houston Rockets drafted Lamb in the 2012 NBA Draft as the 12th overall pick. On October 27, 2012, Lamb was traded to the Oklahoma City Thunder along with Kevin Martin, two first-round draft picks, and a second-round draft pick, for James Harden, Cole Aldrich, Lazar Hayward and Daequan Cook.[9] During his rookie season, Lamb had several assignments with the Tulsa 66ers, the NBA Development League affiliate of Oklahoma City.[10][11] On February 4, 2013, Lamb was named to the Futures All-Star roster for the 2013 NBA D-League All-Star Game.[12] However, he was replaced by Tony Mitchell because he was later recalled by the Thunder, and thus was not an "active" player on a D-League roster at the time of the game.[13] Regular season Category:Roster